OBTS Trains+Routes For Brazil
RAILWAY GAGES USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : 2f500 0m762 : 2f625 0m800 : 3f281 1m000 : 3f609 1m100 : 4f708 1m435 : 5f250 1m600 RAILCAR COUPLERS USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : AARx Couplers ~ Modern Loks+Wags : L&Px Couplers ~ Legacy Trams : AARx+BSIx+SCHx Couplers ~ Modern DMUs+EMUs+LRVs Click any Image\Video below for a larger view. DeadLinks can sometimes be revived via the InternetArchive. DIESEL LOKs ~ InfoLink GeneralElectric.C20U\UBoat : 128px : DownLink ~ RFFSA GeneralElectric.C23U\UBoat : 128px : DownLink ~ RFFSA ElectroMotiv.SpecialDuty40 : : DownLink ~ MRSL Macosa + ALL GeneralElectric.C36M : 128px : DownLink ~ MRSL With Tank Wagons 1993~???? GeneralElectric.C449\Dash9 : : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink 1953~1970 ElectroMotiv\ClydeEng.G12 : : DownLink DownLink ~ ALL\Ferroban + Frht Consist : DownLink DownLink ~ FePaSA\Araraquara + Frht Consist : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ FePaSa 1949~1963 ElectroMotiv.GP7\GP9\GP18\Geep : : DownLink ~ FePaSA Livery With Various Frht Consists ElectroMotiv.SpecialDuty18 : : DownLink DownLink ~ RFFSA Livery1 With Frht Consists : : DownLink ~ RFFSA Livery2 With Frht Consists : : DownLink ~ MRSL Livery With Frht Consists : : DownLink ~ RFFSA Livery With FerroNorte Dash9 + Frht Consists : : DownLink ~ RFFSA Livery With RUMO Dash9 With Frht Consists ElectroMotiv.DDM45 : : DownLink ~ EFVM STEAM LOKs ~ InfoLink Baldwin.2Cxx\4600\10Wheeler : : DownLink DownLink ~ EFVM 100yr Livery + Psgr Consist FREIGHT WAGs ~ InfoLink Tank : : DownLink ~ With GE.C36M Lok Hopper : : : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink Box : : : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink : DownLink DownLink DownLink Flat : : DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink DownLink Gondola : : DownLink DownLink DownLink Tank.Cement : : DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ Holcim PASSENGER WAGs ~ InfoLink Coch : : DownLink ~ TrenDePrata With GE.C20U Lok Coch : : DownLink ~ EVFM With Baldwin.2Cxx\10Wheeler Lok PASSENGER EMUs ~ InfoLink 2005 HyundaiRotem : : DownLink DownLink ~ 4Car+8Car 1987 MaterialFerroSouthAmerica\MaFerSA.Metropolitano : : DownLink ~ 1994 Rebuild CPTM.1700\8car : : DownLink ~ 1987 Original CBTU.700\8Car : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1975~1977 ConstruAuxiFerro\CAF : : DownLink ~ 1975~1977 Original ReNFe.UT440R, 1998 Rebuilds CPTM.2100 : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink 1964~1965 CoBrasilMaterial\CoBrasMa+FNV.4400 : : DownLink DownLink ~ CPTM : DownLink ~ Hollywood : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink Toshiba.4800 : : DownLink KCJ 103 : : DownLink ~ Ex JR103\PTKA, Fictional 1400 Vermelho : DownLink Budd+MaterialFerroSouthAmerica\MaFerSA : : DownLink DownLink ~ 1600\3Car+6Car : : DownLink ~ 1600v1+Tang2\6Car : : DownLink ~ 1600v2\Antigo : : DownLink ~ 1600 Rebuild CAF.2000 : : DownLink ~ V3.1+V4 2070 : 128px128px : DownLink 3000 : DownLink ACEC.5500\ElectroCar : 128px128px : DownLink Alstom.MetroPolis : : DownLink ~ MetrôDeBrasília Bombardier.5550 : : DownLink DownLink DownLink ~ Vermelho 5800 : : DownLink KCJ.6000 : : DownLink CAF.H59 : : DownLink CoBrasMa+MaterialFerroSouthAmerica\MaFerSA.1000 : : DownLink HyundaiRotem.400 : : DownLink CoBrasMa+MaterialFerroSouthAmerica\MaFerSA : : DownLink Mafersa 144 : : DownLink ~ Original Livery Siemens 3000 : : DownLink A96 : : DownLink DownLink C17 Line3 : : DownLink D46 : : DownLink D47 : : DownLink Alstom.Milenio~E : : DownLink I12 : : DownLink J31 : : DownLink Cobrasma+MaterialFerroSouthAmerica\MaFerSA.K07 : : DownLink ~ For Route1+3+7 L26 : : DownLink 2017 7000 : DownLink ~ CPTM.Q24 2017 7500 : DownLink ~ CPTM.R512 2017 8000 : DownLink ~ CPTM.S132 2017 8500 : DownLink ~ CPTM.H25 2017 9000 : DownLink ~ CPTM 2017 9500 : DownLink ~ CPTM.D508 2000 MetroPolitano : DownLink ~ CPTM.K058 OTHER OBTS SITES FOR THIS REGION ~ AddALink : RouteLink BRAZ.Guai~BRAZ.Estu_OHLE : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink